The Place Only We Belong
by outcaaast
Summary: No summary this time, judul juga asal-asalan :') / This is Hunkai as always. YAOI


**The Place Only We Belong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Biarkan aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Ini hanya cerita biasa. Tidak wah seperti kisah-kisah dalam dongeng ataupun roman picisan lainnya. Juga tidak seindah drama-drama yang ditonton oleh kebanyakan gadis. Ini hanya kisahku bersamanya.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai pangeran sekolah. Klise? Ya akupun setuju. Seperti cerita drama saja dimana ada pangeran sekolah yang akhirnya berakhir bahagia dengan seorang cupu yang dikucilkan oleh semua orang lalu pangeran itu menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi sayang, ini bukan drama dan aku bukan namja cupu. Aku tidak kuper ataupun anti sosial. Aku tidak memakai kacamata kuda ataupun bergigi kawat. Aku hanya namja sekolah menengah yang biasa saja. Aku lebih memilih untuk memiliki satu atau dua teman yang setia daripada memiliki banyak teman tetapi bermuka dua.

Bisa dibilang kehidupan SMA ku biasa saja. Datang, duduk di kelas, terkadang mengerjakan PR di sekolah, bermain saat jam pelajaran dengan dua orang sahabatku, bolos jam pelajaran dan pulang. Hanya itu. Tipikal kegiatan yang sangat umum dilakukan oleh anak SMA sepertiku. Aku tidak aktif dalam organisasi ataupun kegiatan ekstra.

Aku suka berada di tempat yang tenang, seperti perpustakaan. Terlebih ketika aku sedang membolos, suasananya sangat tenang dan damai. Bau lembaran kertas yang khas dari buku-buku yang tersusun di rak, angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela di samping kursi yang selalu kududuki, semuanya terasa nyaman.

Hal yang kulakukan disana juga tidak banyak. Tidak ada buku yang bisa kubaca disana, semuanya buku pelajaran, dan aku tidak suka membaca hal-hal yang membuat kepalaku sakit. Terkadang aku hanya mendengarkan lagu, kadang aku membawa buku bacaan sendiri dan kadang aku tertidur disana.

Biasanya aku selalu bolos di jam pelajaran terakhir. Aku akan berada di perpustakaan hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Hampir setiap hari aku ditegur karena itu tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke dalam perpustakaan pada jam-jam itu.

'Ada kekuatan magis yang menarikku kesana setiap jam pelajaran terakhir' jawabku selalu ketika dua sahabatku bertanya.

Dan selalu diakhiri dengan tarikan di kedua pipiku serta kata-kata yang bernada jengkel. 'Bilang saja kau malas berada di kelas!'

'Jam pelajaran terakhir selalu membuat ngantuk' alasanku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku yang memerah.

Tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Mendengarkan guru bercuap-cuap di depan kelas apalagi setelah jam makan siang membuat mataku tidak bisa terbuka dengan utuh. Jadi daripada dimarahi di kelas karena tertidur dan berlanjut dengan hukuman yang terkadang menyebalkan—disuruh menjawab soal matematika tentang integral disaat otakmu sedang _blank_ bukan pilihan yang tepat—lebih baik aku membolos dan pergi ke perpustakaan kan?

Seperti saat ini, ketika ceritaku dimulai, aku berada di perpustakaan. Hendak menuju tempat favoritku dan terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur disana. Aku mendekat dan menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk disana. Berhadapan dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karena wajahnya ditelungkupkan ke dalam lipatan lengannya. Bisa kulihat bahwa kulitnya seputih susu, indah sekali. Juga rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap terlihat sangat lembut terbuai oleh angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. _Hah, itu tempatku_ , pikirku kesal.

Aku mengeluarkan handphone dan headset. Memilih lagu dan menyetelnya dengan volume keras. Kemudian aku mendengarkan lagu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Terkadang aku sering membayangkan bahwa akulah yang sedang menyanyikan lagu yang sedang aku dengarkan. Terkadang aku membayangkan bahwa akulah yang sedang memainkan alat musiknya. Seperti saat ini, aku membayangkan sedang memetik gitarnya.

Sambil menutup mata aku meresapi alunan nada dan petikan gitar yang sedang kumainkan, didalam bayanganku tentunya. Membayangkan bahwa aku tampil di atas sebuah pentas dan membawakan lagu rasanya sangat keren. _Apa aku harus mengganti tujuan kuliahku?_ pikirku. _Ah, aku kan tidak bisa memainkan alat musik satupun._

Tanpa sadar mulutku ikut menyenandungkan lagu. Aku masih asyik melakukan itu hingga lagu yang entah keberapa. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada pergerakan dari namja yang dihadapanku. Dia menaikkan kepalanya sambil mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Kulihat mulutnya bergerak tetapi aku tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. Telingaku masih tersumpal oleh headset dengan lagu yang bervolume kencang. Dia menatapku dan aku terkejut mendapati bahwa itu adalah Oh Sehun. Pangeran sekolah.

Mulutnya bergerak lagi tetapi aku masih tidak bisa menangkapnya. Mungkin wajahku sekarang terlihat bodoh dengan mulut ternganga. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Mau apa dia?

Headsetku terlepas. Ternyata dia menarik lepas headsetku. Membuat telingaku sedikit mendengung akibat bunyi yang tiba-tiba hilang. Apalagi ditambah suasana perpustakaan yang sepi. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau berisik. Mengganggu tidurku"

Apa? Ah, mungkin aku menyanyi sedikit keras.

"Kau mengambil tempatku"

"Tempatmu?"

"Ya, kursi yang kau duduki itu. Aku yang biasanya duduk disana"

"Well, aku tidak melihat ada namamu disini"

"Well, perlukah aku menulis namaku disana?"

"Ini properti sekolah"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku peduli"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku membayar di sekolah ini dan kau merusak properti yang sudah kubayar"

"Asal kau tahu, aku juga membayar disini"

"Ck, aku malas berdebat dengan namja sepertimu"

"Aku juga malas berdebat dengan pangeran sekolah kita yang agung"

"Wah, ternyata kau mengenalku. Apa kau penggemarku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, _pangeran_. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu. Terlebih dengan suara-suara penggemarmu yang begitu berisik setiap harinya"

"Kuharap kau tidak berbicara mengenai dirimu"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri"

"Ah, memang susah menolak pesonaku, huh?"

"Ck, susah berdebat dengan orang sok sepertimu"

"MWO?"

Suaranya sedikit mengeras tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan headset dan merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Setengah jam lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi dan lebih baik aku tidur daripada meladeni orang sepertinya.

Kurasa dia berdiri. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku ketika dia tegak dan pergi meninggalkanku. _Mungkin marah_ , pikirku. Ah apa peduliku. Aku tidak suka orang sok yang hanya tahu menebar pesona.

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya kudapati dia berada disana. Di tempatku lagi. Kali ini tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa yeoja yang mengelilinginya. Sepertinya semua yeoja itu membolos.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Ah untung saja aku disuruh mengembalikan buku tadi oleh Saem sehingga bisa bertemu Sehun oppa disini"

"Ah oppa, kau semakin tampan"

"Oppa, apa kau lapar? Kulihat kau tidak ke kantin tadi"

"Oppa~" "Oppaa~"

Aku mendecak kesal. Tempatku sudah tidak sunyi dan nyaman lagi. Aku menuju beberapa meja di belakang mereka dan duduk disana. Aku memakai headsetku meredam suara-suara menyebalkan mereka. Kubuka sebungkus cokelat yang ada di sakuku dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Manis. Kombinasi kacang dan karamel yang diselimuti cokelat tebal memang yang terbaik. Ini bukan iklan, sungguh.

Perpaduan manis cokelat dan musik yang lembut menenangkan pikiranku. Terlebih suara mereka sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Walaupun tempatku kembali di ambil, tidak ada yang bisa merenggut ketenangan ini.

Aku membuka handphone dan ingin membaca sebuah cerita di handphone ku. Aku bosan. Lagi-lagi kisah klise yang kutemukan.

 **CEO yang jatuh hati pada sekretarisnya.** _Scroll._

 **Kawin kontrak antara dua sahabat.** _Scroll._

 **Hubungan terlarang antar dua saudara kandung.** _Scroll._

 **Idol yang jatuh hati pada seorang fans.** _Scro-_

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendapati seseorang duduk di hadapanku. Oh Sehun. Dia duduk sambil menatapku, ah tidak, tepatnya menatap sesuatu yang ada di tanganku dan hendak kumasukkan ke mulutku. Dia menatap cokelatku.

Aku membuka headset.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Kulirik di belakangnya, yeoja-yeoja berisik itu sudah pergi rupanya.

Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan mata masih terpaku pada cokelatku. Aku mengarahkan cokelat itu ke kanan, matanya mengikuti. Lalu aku arahkan ke kiri, matanya masih mengikuti. Haha ini lucu sekali. Seperti anak anjing kecil.

Kumasukkan semua sisa cokelat itu ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga. Semakin lucu. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat seorang pangeran sekolah yang katanya _cool_ itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan. _Cute._

Dia mendengus kesal lalu menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangan dan menatap jendela. Tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah suara yang tak asing dan sedikit memalukan. Bunyi perut seseorang, pastinya bukan milikku. Kupandang lagi dia, dan kudapati mukanya sedikit memerah namun dia tetap mempertahankan wajah _cool_ nya.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku.

Walaupun aku tidak suka dengannya, tetapi aku masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan ketika melihat ada yang kelaparan didepanku.

Dia menggeleng dengan _cool_ , tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan suara perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Aku tertawa tertahan. Dia memandangku kesal.

"Baiklah, aku lapar! Sangat lapar"

"Kau tidak makan tadi saat jam istirahat?"

"Aku malas ke kantin"

"Tidak membawa bekal?"

"Namja seperti apa yang membawa bekal ke sekolah? Tidak keren!"

"Yeah, kata namja yang sedang menahan lapar karena gengsi membawa bekal"

"YAK! Kau-"

Aku menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat padanya. Aku membawa banyak hari itu. Dan mengeluarkan sebungkus lagi untukku.

Dia menatapku ragu tetapi tangannya tetap mengambil cokelat itu. Aku mendengus dan membuka cokelatku sendiri.

"Kim Jongin"

"Hmm? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Dari badge dibajumu. Namaku-"

"Oh Sehun. Aku tahu namamu"

"Aku terkesan"

"Semua orang juga tahu namamu, _pangeran_ "

"Gomawo" katanya sambil mengangkat cokelat tadi dan menggoyangkannya sedikit.

"Tidak masalah. Lucu sekali jika ada penggemarmu yang memergoki suara perutmu yang keras itu"

"Sudah! Jangan dibahas lagi"

Aku tertawa. Jujur, namja di hadapanku ini sama sekali tidak _cool_. Pangeran sekolah darimananya?

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau tertawa" katanya.

"Well, aku tidak tertawa tanpa alasan"

"Lupakan alasan tertawamu itu!"

"Kenapa? Ini lucu"

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya pada orang lain"

"Mengatakan apa? Pangeran sekolah memandang cokelatku seperti anak anjing dan perutnya berbunyi keras?"

"YAK!"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh! Ini perpustakaan, aku tidak ingin diusir dari sini"

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Wah, _daebak_! Baru kali ini ada yang mengejekku terang-terangan"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin balas dendam dengan membuat hidupku menderita? Atau kau ingin menyuruh fansmu untuk mem _bully_ ku?"

"Kau kira ini drama? Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sejahat itu"

"Ya ya, makan saja cokelatmu dan diamkan bunyi perutmu. Suaranya mengalahkan bunyi laguku"

"Kau tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu"

"Makan atau kuambil lagi cokelatnya"

Dengan cepat dia membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan menggigit sepotong besar. Dia mengunyah dengan wajah bahagia dan terlihat lega.

"Ini enak"

"Apa kau benar-benar kelaparan?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebungkus lagi padanya yang diterimanya dengan senyum lebar. Ada cokelat di sela giginya, membuatku lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku belum makan dari tadi pagi"

"Kenapa kau malas ke kantin?"

"Kau tahu sendiri. Mereka tidak membiarkanku makan dengan tenang"

"Wah, susah juga punya banyak fans ya"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka menjadi fansku"

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"Ck, kau menyebalkan ya"

"Mwo?"

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu punya cara untuk membuat lawan bicaramu skak mat. Tidak bisa membalas lagi"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku dan kau menjudgeku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya berbicara padamu dua kali dan aku langsung tahu kau orang yang seperti apa. Kurasa kau hanya punya satu atau dua teman, kan?"

"Lalu apa salahnya punya sedikit teman?"

"Punya banyak teman kan lebih menyenangkan. Selalu ramai dan tidak sepi. Juga menyenangkan dikelilingi oleh orang yang peduli padamu"

"Kau yakin jika yang mengelilingimu adalah mereka yang peduli padamu? Bagaimana jika mereka mendekat padamu hanya karena kau terkenal? Bagaimana jika mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu? Apa kau masih bisa menyebut mereka teman? Well, aku lebih suka memiliki dua teman yang tulus daripada banyak teman yang munafik"

Dia terdiam mendengarkan perkataanku. Bel berbunyi saat itu juga. Aku memasukkan handphone ke saku dan membawa bungkus cokelat tadi untuk kubuang ke tempat sampah. Lalu aku meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau selalu bolos saat jam pelajaran terakhir?"

Tiba-tiba Oh Sehun sudah ada di hadapanku dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Aku mendongak dari buku yang kubaca. Kenapa dia selalu datang? Sudah dua minggu sejak pertama kalinya aku mendapati dia tertidur di tempatku dan hampir setiap hari dia juga ada di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ketenanganku?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Aku… mengganggu?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka yang lucu.

"Ya, kau menggangguku. Kau dan penggemar bodohmu itu"

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggumu"

"Hampir setiap hari kau kesini dan mengambil tempatku. Hari ini sepertinya aku beruntung karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempatku dan memperoleh ketenangan. Tetapi lagi-lagi kau datang. Kenapa kau juga membolos?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Semacam ada persaingan tak kasat mata antara kami berdua tentang siapa yang lebih dulu datang di tempat favoritku itu. Dia menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk disana.

"Aku bosan di kelas. Kau tahu, membuatku mengantuk"

"Kau bisa mencari tempat lain. Kudengar atap sekolah dan taman belakang tempat yang asyik jika kau ingin bolos. Kau juga bisa ke UKS. Atau jika kau ingin ke perpustakaan, kau bisa memilih sudut lain untuk kau tempati. Yang penting jangan tempatku"

"Atap sekolah terlalu panas di jam segini, taman belakang banyak serangganya. Di UKS ada guru menyebalkan yang menjaganya. Hanya di perpustakaan yang nyaman. Apalagi penjaganya sangat baik"

"Tetapi kau bisa memilih tempat lain"

"Tempat favoritmu itu yang paling nyaman. Dekat dengan jendela dan sangat sunyi. Itu yang kusuka"

"Tapi mendapatimu duduk ditempatkulah yang tidak kusuka"

Dia mendengus mengabaikanku. Matanya melirik buku yang kubaca dan menariknya ke hadapannya. Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut-denyut menahan kesal karena dia seenaknya saja mengganggu.

"Buku tentang musik?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Musik seperti apa yang kau suka?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya sedikit antusias.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti genre musik. Semua yang terdengar nyaman di telingaku akan aku dengarkan"

"Sama denganku. Semua genre memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengarkan musik instrumental, seperti musik instrumental _celtic._ Kau tahu hanya mendengarkan nadanya saja rasanya menenangkan. Seolah-olah ada perasaan bahwa kau ikut ke dalamnya, ke dalam sesuatu yang dulunya besar, sesuatu yang rasanya lebih seperti sejarah"

"Aku sepertinya mengerti perasaan itu. Terkadang saat mendengarkan lagu, aku membayangkan bahwa akulah yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu itu"

"Aku juga begitu! Rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk benar-benar berdiri di atas panggung dan memainkan salah satu alat musik"

"Dan mendengarkan penonton ikut menyanyikannya bersamamu"

"Juga saat kau berhasil membawakan melodi tersulit dari lagu itu"

"Dan diakhiri dengan tepukan meriah dari penonton"

"Serta teriakan _encore_ dari mereka"

"Hahahaha ternyata tidak hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu"

"Hey, aku juga ingin mengatakan itu. Kupikir hanya aku saja yang aneh ketika mendengarkan sebuah lagu dan begitu menghayati peran dalam pikiranku"

Kami berdua tertawa setelah itu. Baru kali ini kami berbicara tanpa berargumen satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, ternyata kau tidak seperti yang kubayangkan" kataku setelah kami berhenti tertawa dan dia kembali membaca bukuku.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan tentangku? Aku tampan?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku langsung menuju mataku dan tersenyum miring. Aku balas menatap matanya setelah sebelumnya memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Kukira kau hanya seorang pangeran sekolah bodoh yang hanya bisa menebar pesona dan hanya peduli tentang fansmu yang berkurang"

"Apa?"

"Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau cukup menyenangkan. Lagipula aku baru melihat bahwa kau juga merasa kesulitan karena penggemarmu itu"

"Nah itu kau tahu"

"Tapi kau tetap namja narsis yang terkadang menyebalkan"

"Kau juga berbeda dari namja kebanyakan. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan tatapan memuja padaku"

"Kau bukan dewa yang harus kupuja. Kau manusia, kenapa aku harus memuja seorang manusia?"

"Kau benar. Lalu kenapa mereka seakan memujaku ya"

"Karena dimata mereka kau seperti dewa, atau malaikat"

"Lalu dimatamu aku tidak?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan dewa. Apa kau lebih senang jika ada yang memujamu?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka begini. Kau ingat perkataanmu tentang teman-teman di sekitarku yang kuanggap peduli?"

"Uhm" aku mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Mereka munafik"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dua minggu yang lalu"

"Dua minggu yang lalu… tunggu-"

"Ya, ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang melarikan diri saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bermuka dua. Bahkan mereka meneruskan sandiwara itu dan tetap bermanis-manis di depanku"

"Jadi, karena itu kau tidak makan dikantin dan selalu lari kesini?"

"Uhm" angguknya "disini nyaman dan sepi"

"Aku mengerti"

"Kalau kau?"

Aku menaikkan alis dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu selalu kesini? Terlebih di jam pelajaran terakhir"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Aku hanya bosan"

"Bosan berada di kelas?"

"Ne, lagipula kenapa monoton sekali"

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah. Hidup ini kurasa. Semuanya monoton"

"Mungkin kau saja yang tidak menikmati dan membuatnya menjadi monoton"

"Yah, mungkin saja. Kau tahu, mereka mengibaratkan masa kecil sebagai hidangan pembuka, masa remaja sebagai menu utama dan masa dewasa sebagai hidangan penutup. Kurasa aku sudah cukup kenyang sekarang dan ingin cepat-cepat dewasa"

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat dewasa? Bukankah masa remaja seperti ini yang sangat diinginkan?"

"Masa remajaku biasa saja kurasa. Aku hanya ingin cepat lepas dari masa sekolah menengah atas yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia kekanakan dan hiperbola"

"Hahaha, kau menarik. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang ingin cepat tua"

"Bukan tua, tetapi dewasa. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Aku tidak sabar ingin menjadi dewasa"

"Apa bedanya? Kau bertambah umur, menjadi orang dewasa yang legal melakukan apapun. Kecuali membunuh atau tindakan kriminal lainnya. Atau kau ingin dewasa karena ingin mencoba minuman beralkohol?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau bodoh sekali"

"YAK!"

"Maksudku, kau bisa bertambah umur tapi kau tidak bertambah dewasa. Umur tua tidak menjamin seseorang dewasa kau tahu. Banyak orang tua yang masih saja kekanakan dan berpikiran sempit"

"Lalu karena kau merasa kenyang sekarang kau ingin meninggalkan menu utama?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Bagaimana jika kau suatu saat menyesal dan ingin kembali ke masa remajamu hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali menu utama yang telah kau tinggalkan? Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya makan hidangan pembuka dan penutup. Seperti yang mereka bilang, _you only live once._ Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi dan kau akan menyesal karena telah melewatkan hidangan utamamu"

"Kau benar juga, aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi orang dewasa dan tidak dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk ababil disekitarku"

"Well, kau bisa membuat masa SMA mu bahagia"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tahu, selain hidangan pembuka, utama dan penutup, ada lagi yang disebut dengan cemilan"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan makanan"

"Aku tahu, dengarkan aku dulu. Maksudku kau bisa membuat sendiri kenangan-kenangan yang menurutmu patut untuk dikenang selama masa SMA. Kau tahu, kita lulus tidak akan lama lagi-"

"Masih setahun lagi-"

"Jangan memotongku dulu. Suatu saat kau pasti akan merasa menyesal kenapa tidak menghabiskan masa remajamu dengan bahagia. Sama seperti kau menyesal tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu, rasanya pasti sayang ada yang tersisa kan?"

Aku mengangguk, sepertinya mulai mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Nah, anggap saja cemilan ini sebagai pelengkap makanmu yang terasa kurang tadi. Isi hari-harimu dengan memperhatikan sekitarmu. Anak yang kau bilang tidak dewasa tadi mungkin saja mencari pelampiasannya di sekolah karena di rumah dia tidak mendapatkannya. Anak yang kau bilang ababil mungkin saja dikarenakan orang tuanya yang seharusnya juga dewasa tetapi masih berpikiran sempit seperti katamu tadi. Kau tidak benar-benar mengerti seseorang kecuali jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya yang panjang lebar itu. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata memiliki pikiran yang dalam tentang orang di sekitarnya. Apakah karena itu dia dianggap sebagai pangeran?

"Mulailah dari hal kecil yang kau senangi di sekolah ini. Mungkin dari sahabatmu yang kau bilang tulus, atau dari guru yang dengan baik hatinya tidak memberikan tugas hari ini, semua hal kecil bisa membuatmu bahagia tahu"

"Kau benar"

"Atau mungkin kau bisa menganggapku sebagai pemberi kebahagiaan bagimu"

" _In your dream!"_ teriakku kesal. Ayolah, aku sudah sangat terharu mendengarkannya berbicara dari tadi dan harus ditutup oleh kalimat _cheesy_ seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Matanya menyipit indah dengan _eye smile_ nya yang khas dan mulutnya terbuka lebar menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti mengapa mereka memanggilnya pangeran.

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tertidur kali ini. Tanpa kusadari aku selalu melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan dengan harapan akan menemukannya disana. Tujuanku tidak lagi menghindari kelas yang bikin ngantuk, tetapi mencarinya.

Hampir setiap hari dalam dua bulan ini kami selalu bertemu disini. Tidak setiap hari juga. Terkadang aku masuk kelas setelah diseret dua sahabatku. Terkadang dia juga masuk kelas karena absennya yang sudah banyak.

Lagipula, kami berbicara tidak hanya di sekolah. Setelah pembicaraan beberapa waktu lalu dia meminta nomor handphone ku dan kami saling bertukaran nomor hp.

Sepulang sekolah terkadang kami saling mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan kabar. Terkadang isi pesannya hanya pembicaraan tidak penting sama sekali. Kadang ia mengirimkan lagu yang sedang didengarnya dan menyarankanku untuk men _download_ nya juga.

Karena itu aku jadi terbiasa dengannya. Nilainya dimataku sudah bertambah beberapa poin dibandingkan saat pertama bertemu dulu.

Ketika berbicara tanpa berargumen dengannya, satu poin.

Ketika dia tertidur dengan pulas di meja perpustakaan, satu poin.

Ketika dia menginginkan makananku dengan tatapan memelasnya, satu poin.

Ketika dia mengusir penggemarnya secara halus, satu poin.

Ketika dia membalas pesanku dengan segera, satu poin.

Ketika dia tertawa, satu poin lagi.

Ketika dia tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku tanpa sadar, seakan ada hujan poin bergemuruh didadaku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tetapi selalu ada perasaan berdesir setiap melihatnya duduk disana dan tersenyum melihatku datang. Seakan ada yang menyiramkan air sejuk ketika cuaca sedang panas, kau tahu kan rasanya?

Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?

Aku mendekat dan menarik kursi di hadapannya yang sedang tertidur. Dia tertidur di tempatku, lagi. Tetapi jika dipikir lagi, sudah lama aku menyerah untuk mempertahankan tempat favoritku itu. Dan tidak apa-apa, selama itu dia.

Aku memperhatikannya. Kepalanya terkulai berbantalkan lengan. Wajahnya menghadap ke jendela, membuat cahaya dari luar membias mengenai wajahnya. Sangat indah terlebih ditunjang oleh kulitnya yang putih bersih. Bulu matanya agak panjang. Bibirnya juga sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang teratur. Objek yang sangat indah untuk diperhatikan.

Alisnya sedikit berkerut. Mungkin sedang bermimpi yang tidak enak. Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di antara alisnya, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan itu. Berhasil. Alisnya kembali seperti semula tetapi kini matanya yang terbuka.

Cepat-cepat kutarik tanganku tetapi tangannya lebih cepat. Dia menahan tanganku dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku lagi tetapi dia tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lepaskan tanganku"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar"

Dia menautkan jarinya diantara jari-jari tanganku. Dapat kurasakan rona merah menjalar di wajahku. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya tanganku digenggam oleh orang lain, selain keluarga dan sahabatku tentunya.

"Sehun?"

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi Jongin"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakanlah"

"Apa kau ingin menambah cemilanmu?"

"Hah? Aku tidak lapar"

Dia bicara apa? Apa hubungan cemilan dengan tanganku yang digenggam? Kukira dia tadi—aish.

"Bukan itu bodoh"

"Lalu maksudmu apa?"

"Kau masih ingat kan teorimu tentang makanan pembuka, utama dan penutup itu?"

"Uhm"

"Dan aku yang mengatakan tentang cemilan?"

"Ya aku ingat"

"Anggap aku sebagai cemilanmu dan tetaplah disisiku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Jujur, aku merasa sangat nyaman denganmu dan senang saat bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa padahal kau namja yang sangat ketus"

"Yak kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak, aku berbicara fakta. Kau ketus, terang-terangan dan selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu dengan jelas. Aku suka itu. Aku suka semuanya tentangmu. Memang kita baru mengenal selama dua bulan, tetapi kita memiliki banyak waktu nantinya sebagai pasangan kekasih untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain"

"S-Sehun"

"Aku tidak butuh mereka yang bermuka dua. Aku hanya butuh kau yang terang-terangan dan ketus tetapi peduli dibandingkan mereka yang bermanis muka didepanku lalu membicarakanku dari belakang"

"Aku-"

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku-"

"Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik bagimu"

"Aku m-"

"Aku juga tidak akan membuatmu kecewa"

"Ak-"

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu"

"Aku ma-"

"Aku juga akan-"

"YAK! Biarkan aku bicara dulu!"

"Haha baiklah, bicaralah"

"Aku ma-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"YAK!"

Belum sempat aku berteriak memarahinya dia sudah mencium tanganku yang dari tadi digenggamnya. Membuat wajahku makin memanas. Dia mengusap tanganku sambil tersenyum manis menatapku.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahmu memerah. Daebak!"

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku"

"Biasanya mukamu datar dan jarang tersenyum. Tetapi sekarang memerah"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku? Apa kau sedang main-main denganku?"

"Tidak. Semua yang kukatakan tadi benar. Semuanya benar. Dan kau sekarang kekasihku"

"Aku belum bilang aku mau"

"Kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Pemaksa!"

"Pemaksa ini, kau suka kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong, wajahmu semakin memerah"

"Sesukamu sajalah!" teriakku kesal.

Kutarik paksa tanganku dan kubawa ke depan dadaku bersidekap. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Setelah membuat wajahku memanas lalu dia menggodaku.

Kurasakan dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia menarik kedua bahuku untuk membuatku berdiri. Kemudian dia memelukku erat. Hangat dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada ruang perpustakaan yang kusukai.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku" katanya pelan.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil membalas pelukannya.

 **.**

Tunggu, kalian tidak berpikir ini akhir dari ceritaku kan? Karena sesungguhnya ini baru awalnya. Dan kurasa akan banyak cerita mengenai kami kedepannya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **How was it?**

 **Thanks ya for the reviews on my ff before, review nya nambahin semangat *cium satu2***

 **Dapet salam tuh dari Nini yang lagi anu- eh mojok sama Thehun :3**

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to leave some other reviews? ;)**


End file.
